


Within Normal Parameters

by spinner_atropos



Series: Short But Pointless, X-Files Edition [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: In which the author has seen one too many size-queen fics in one fandom.





	Within Normal Parameters

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason AO3 isn't letting me save this as a draft, so here you go. A snippet that's been hanging around my catch-all file for several years now.

"You're so small, Scully--"

I felt my temper flare--it was time to nip this self-congratulating male "chivalry" in the bud. I pushed his knee out from under him, sliding away before he fell on me and then rolling us until I had him pinned by the hips and the shoulders.

"We need to get one thing straight," I hissed in his ear. "I am a fully-grown adult woman, no matter how small you think I am, and I'm perfectly normal in every respect. I know my limitations, and you are _well_ within them, _big_ boy." I felt his dick twitch significantly, pressing against my leg. I pulled back enough to see his face and the surprised-but-fascinated expression made me wonder if he had some kind of kink for being ordered around in bed. We'd explore _that_ later. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay then." I sat upright, taking him firmly in hand and easing myself down onto him. He made an incoherent sound as I took him all in. I hoped his fragile male ego could deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BiggerIsBetterInBed?from=Main.BiggusDickus


End file.
